


He's Just A Friend (Reverse Crush AU)

by MaddyDragneel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien is a mood, Aged-Up Character(s), Clumsy Adrien, F/M, I love marichat, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), adrienette - Freeform, flirty marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyDragneel/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: Nino patted my back, “Don’t worry, Alya won’t tell Mari that you like her.”Alya nodded, “The girl is clueless so you have time to confess.”I sighed, “We know how that worked out last time remember the voicemail,” Alya chuckled and I continued, “She just makes me feel weak and I can hardly form a word..”





	1. Chapter 1

**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

I kissed the picture I have of Marinette under my pillow, “Good morning, Marinette~” I placed the picture back under the pillow and got out of bed.

 

“So remind me why you have to hide pictures of Marinette?” Plagg asked floating by me eating camembert. I put on my shirt and fixed my hair in the mirror. 

 

I sighed, “If Father found out that I had a crush on Marinette he would freak out.” I grabbed my school bag and let Plagg into my shirt after he finished his cheese.

 

I walked downstairs and went to the dining room for breakfast. Father wasn’t there which was normal now-a-days. I ate breakfast alone since Nathalie had work to do. I ended up just thinking about Marinette as I ate. After finishing breakfast I set off to school.

  
  


I walked into class and sat down beside Nino, “Marinette’s late again?” Nino nodded and I sighed.

 

Nino patted my back, “Don’t worry, Alya won’t tell Mari that you like her.”

 

Alya nodded, “The girl is clueless so you have time to confess.”

 

I sighed, “We know how that worked out last time remember the voicemail,” Alya chuckled and I continued, “She just makes me feel weak and I can hardly form a word..”

 

Nino sighed went back to homework we had, Alya did the same. Marinette ran into class late like usual and sat beside Alya. I turned around and smiled at her nervously. She smiled, “Hey, Adrien. How are you today?”

 

My eyes widened and I started to blush, “I-I’m d-d-d-o-oing g-g-good!”

 

Marinette chuckled, “That’s good. Anyway Alya-” She began talking to Alya about the homework.

 

I sighed and turned back around and began doodling me and Marinette on my paper.  _ Adrien + Marinette. I wonder if Marinette would be surprised if I told her I am Chat Noir? Marinette is a Chat Noir fan though, last time I checked. I wonder if Ladybug would be surprised? Speaking of Ladybug, I wish she would stop asking me on a date...it gets rather annoying. _

 

“Adrien Agreste!” A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at the teacher who was frowning. “Would you mind paying attention to my lesson?”

 

I nodded, “Yes Ma’am. Sorry Ma’am.” I closed my doodling book as fast as flash and put it away.

 

**I hope today will be a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**

I sat down on my bed and looked at Tikki, “I wish Chat would visit me more often.”

 

Tikki sighed, “He told you  that  he has a crush on someone else, Mari.” Tikki floated to her sleeping spot and sat down.

 

I whined, “I know but I can’t help but wonder who.” 

 

“You can’t help but wonder what?” I looked over to see Chat climbing into my room.

 

I grinned, “Nothing. How are you, kitty?” I walked over and rubbed his head.

 

He smirked, “I’m fine, what about you?” He grabbed my hand and kissed it. After words, he walked and looked at my designs.

 

_ He’s so hot!!  _ I smiled, “Man I wish you would kiss somewhere else…” 

 

“What?” Chat turned  to me  and I froze.

 

I waved my hands around, “N-nothing! What are you looking at?”

 

Chat looked at my designs  which were based off of Gabriel Agreste’s work. “Do you have a crush on Adrien Agreste?”

 

My eyes widened, “No, me liking Adrien Agreste? He’s a very good friend  that  I appreciate. I  really  love his dad’s fashion line so I design to impress Gabriel Agreste.” 

 

It got quiet and Chat sat on my bed silently .  _ Did I say something wrong?  _ “Are you okay?” I asked putting a hand on his forehead, “Are you sick?”

 

Chat shook his head, “I better get going, I’ll visit tomorrow  alright ?” I nodded in reply. Chat walked over to my trap door and stepped out. He waved, and I waved back. He left..

 

I sighed, “Why would he ask about Adrien…?”

 

Tikki spoke up, “It is weird to base designs around  Adrien’ s father’s work.”

 

I shrugged, “Oh well. It is nice to see a jealous Chat even if I don’t like Adrien.”

 

I heard a scream from outside whenever I stepped onto my balcony. I looked at Tikki, “Yay! More Chat time~”

 

Tikki groaned, “Be careful.” I nodded and transformed into LadyBug.


	3. Chapter 3

**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**

I grinned as I swung beside Chat, “Hello, my kitty.”

 

Chat sighed, “I told you to not call me that.” 

 

I whined, “But why not, my kitty?” He rolled his eyes and jumped off the roof to go fight. I followed right after.

  
  


“Pound It!” We both fist bumped and he was about to leave before I spoke up.

 

“Why can’t we know each other, my kitty?” I whined.

 

He rolled his eyes and said, “You know why.” He leaves after saying this.

 

I sighed at looked over at the direction he went, “He’ll love me sooner or later.”

  
  


**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

I sighed and fell on my bed, “Man she’s such a flirt.”

 

Plagg shoved cheese in his mouth, “She really likes you though.” 

 

I sighed, “But I like Marinette. If only Marinette liked me how Ladybug does…”

 

Plagg frowned, “You tend to forget, I know who Ladybug is.”

 

I got up and walked over and turned on my TV, “Yes and I remember that you won’t tell me who she is.” 

 

Plagg floated beside me, “Maybe I should set you up to talk with Tikki.”

 

I choked, “Tikki!? As in Ladybug’s kwami!? Why?”

 

He shrugged, “Maybe she will tell you who Ladybug is.”

 

I sighed, “I don’t really want to know…”

 

He rolled his eyes, “But you might want to if it’s Marinette~”

 

I chuckled, “As if Marinette was Ladybug.” I sat on my couch and watched TV, “Marinette is tons more legit than Ladybug.”


	4. Chapter 4

**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**

“Tikki what’s wrong?” I ran over to her as she was gathering up some stuff. 

 

Tikki smiled, “Chat Noir whats to speak to me.”

 

My eyes widened, “W-What why?”

 

Tikki sighed, “Plagg asked me to reveal you to him. But I need to ask if you want that.”

 

I stared, “I thought we shouldn’t?”

 

Tikki frowned, “You two have been working together for about 1 year now and you still worry about him knowing?”

 

I sat down and sighed, “Can I speak to him?”

 

Tikki stared, “Are you sure? For that I have to reveal who he is to you.”

 

I gulped, “Man I would love to know but I guess I’ll let him find out first. Just in case, my brain is not ready.”

 

Tikki chuckled, “Alright I’ll head out now.” I waved as she flew out my trap door I had to open.

  
  


**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

I jumped as I saw Tikki at my window. I opened it and she flew in and sat down on my desk beside Plagg. She smiled at him, “Hey Stinkysock~”

 

Plagg sighed, “Hey sugarcube.”

 

I walked over and looked at Tikki, I sat on my chair and smiled at her, “Alright let’s talk.”

 

She nodded, “First off, I talked to Ladybug and she agreed to allow me to tell you. But she doesn’t want to know who you are right now.”

 

I nodded, “So…?”

 

Tikki sighed, “Ladybug is Marinette. Or aka the girl you have a crush on.”

 

My eyes widened, “MARINETTE!?!”

 

Plagg and Tikki shushed me and Plagg spoke up, “I told you she could be Marinette. You didn’t believe me.”

 

**_Marinette/Ladybug has a crush on Chat Noir which is me so that means she has a crush on me. We have a crush on each other without realizing._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_ADRIEN AGRESTE_ **

“In his defense,” Plagg started as he looked at Tikki, “Nevermind I don’t have a defense for this.”

 

I whined, “How was I supposed to know that my crush was also my partner in crime?”

 

Tikki sighed, “Well it was very obvious by her hair. You just never noticed.”

 

I groaned and sat down on the bed, “I can’t believe I didn’t realize!”

 

Plagg chuckled and ate cheese, “I never called you smart even for you.”

 

Tikki flew over to my window which was still open, “Now I need to go back to her before an akuma happens. Don’t act extremely weird around her, she chose to not know for the reason of her mentality.”

 

I nodded, “You can trust me, I’ll act normal around her.”

 

Plagg teased, “Which is stuttering and blushing.”

 

Tikki chuckled, “I find it funny you have a crush on Marinette without realizing she’s Ladybug who has a crush on Chat Noir which is you.”

 

I sighed, “Very confusing.”

 

Tikki waved and flew out the window and I shut it. Plagg chuckled, “Good luck, Loverboy.”

 

I mumbled under my breath as I fell on my bed and fell asleep.

 

**_It’s going to be weird knowing she’s Ladybug but I can’t show signs of being Chat. I’ll wait and let her make up her mind._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short today :( Been busy with the new episode *Miraculer*.


	6. Chapter 6

**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**

 

I sighed as I sat in my desk, I looked over and smiled at Alya. I waved to Adrien as he sat down, he waved back and quickly sat. “Ugh! Look it’s the loser Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” I frowned and turned towards the voice which was none other than Chloe.

 

“What did I do now?” I groaned.

 

Chloe tossed her hair and swayed her hips as she walked over to me. She stood with her hip out and Sabrina beside her. “Still dreaming of designing for Gabriel Agreste?” She snorted and picked up my notebook while her other hand was on her nose.

 

I snatched it away and smirked at her, “Still dreaming of being Ladybug?” I stopped and smirked even more then said, “Oops I mean, Ladybug’s sidekick.”

 

She huffed and pouted, “T-T-This isn’t over!” She slammed my notebook on my desk and stormed to her seat.

 

Alya high-fived me, “Nice job.” We exchanged a smile. 

 

Adrien smiled at me and I smiled back, “Good job, Marinette.” 

 

I high-fived Adrien and said, “Thanks.”

  
  
  


“Maybe you should be nicer to Chloe.” Tikki suggested as I finished my makeup in the girl locker room (I made sure there was no one in there before Tikki came out). 

 

I put on eyeshadow, “She starts it, though.”

 

Tikki sighed, “Doesn’t mean you have to finish it.”

 

I groaned and closed my makeup bag, “But Tikkiiiiiii~”

 

She frowned, “No buts, you are Ladybug. Ladybug is nice to people.”

 

I mumbled under my breath, “Besides Chloe.”

 

“I heard that.” Tikki sat on the mirror and I sighed.

 

I put my makeup bag in my purse, “I guess you’re right...I should be nicer to Chloe.”

 

Tikki smiled, “Good, that’s the right thing to d-”

 

“Starting tomorrow.” I interrupted. Tikki sighed and I chuckled, “I’m joking. I’ll be nicer, I promise.”

 

Tikki flew into my bag and I left the locker room.

  
  
I gulped as I saw Chloe with Sabrina at their lockers.  _ Should I start now? _


	7. Chapter 7

**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

 

I waved to Nino as I walked toward the lockers, “I left something in my locker, I won’t be long.” He nodded and waited by the front of the school.

 

I opened the door into the lockers and saw heard voices talking,  _ Marinette and Chloe? What are they doing?  _ I hid behind a wall and waited for them.

 

Chloe huffed, “What do  _ you _ want Marinette Dupain-Cheng?’

 

Marinette replied softly, “I wanted to say sorry for what I said in class today.” I heard her shoes shuffle, “It was immature of me to say that as the Class Rep.”

 

Chloe slammed her locker, “This is why I should have gotten class rep. I would have done a better job.” She walked in view and I moved a little so she wouldn’t see me. She turned, “Come on Sabrina!”

 

Sabrina’s voice came, “Y-Y-Yes Ma’am!” She ran and opened the door for Chloe and they disappeared

 

I heard Marinette sigh, “That’s what I get for being nice..”

 

I walked around and smiled at Marinette, she jumped as I spoke, “You tried, Mari.”

 

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah but not hard enough. Maybe she would have been a better class rep..”

 

My eyes widened, I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up. She looked like she was about to cry. “Don’t give up, Mari. Chloe is stubborn. If you keep trying you will sure have success.”

 

She smiled, “Thanks, Adrien.”

 

I blushed and nodded, “No problem.” I walked over and opened my locker to grab the thing I left. After I grabbed it, I waved and left her to get her stuff to head home. 

  
  


**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**

 

Adrien left and Tikki flew out of my purse and sat in my locker as I grabbed books. She spoke up, “Adrien is extremely nice to you, Marinette. You know, if Chat Noir never accepts you…you should look for someone closer.”

 

I realized what she meant and I shook my head, “Adrien would never date me, we are just friends remember?”

 

Tikki sighed and went back into my purse as I finished. I shut my locker and walked towards the door.

 

I stopped as my hand was on the door. _Adrien is only a friend. Adrien only sees me as a friend so it’s mutual. Right? Why would Tikki suggest Adrien anyway? Adrien is always nice, he’s nice to everyone. I’ve never see him bad-talk anyone before. But when it’s me and Chloe he takes my side even though he is close to Chloe._ ** _That’s kinda weird…_**

  
  


**_Have I been so smitten with Chat Noir that I never noticed Adrien?_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

 

I spun in my chair at my desk, “Okay so let’s go over this plan again.” Plagg groaned as he sat on my shoulder. I grinned, “I transform into Chat and then I go to Marinette’s house, easy.”

 

Plagg crossed his arms, “And then what? You seduce her? Jokes on you, Ladybug already loves Chat Noir, remember?”

 

I groaned, “Just follow my lead, okay? Plagg, Transform me.”

  
  
  


I knocked on her trap door and I heard her say come in. After dropped down in her room a pair of arms wrapped around me. I stared at Marinette as she hugged me. “I’ve missed you so much!” She smiled.

 

I chuckled, “Sorry but Chloe hasn’t made anyone mad recently so we haven’t had any akumas.” I hugged her back. I sat on her bed with her on my lap.

 

She snuggled her head under my chin and said, “As much as I love you knowing my secret. I don’t think my brain would work with knowing yours.”

 

I smiled, “It’s fine. I understand completely.” I kissed the top of head. “But may I ask,” I smiled as she looked up confused, “Tikki is a lot different than Plagg. How did you get such a good kwami while mine is...is-”

 

Marinette smiled, “Like a wild cat?”

 

I stared at her and then frowned, “Are you making a pun, Purrincess?”

 

She booped me on the nose and grinned, “I don’t know. Am I, Hot stuff?”

 

My eyes widened and I began to blush,  _ man I’m so thankful for this mask.  _ I kissed her nose and she began to blush, “Shouldn’t I be calling you hot stuff, hot stuff?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “I love you way too much, but sometimes I want to hit you.” She slightly punched me arm and got off my lap. “So may I ask why you came here in the first place?”


	9. Chapter 9

**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**

 

Chat sighed and spoke, “I well...you know I know you’re Ladybug.”

 

I nodded, “Yes, I do know this.”

 

Chat stumbled with his words, “I wanted to know why you don’t want to know my identity.”

 

I walked over to him and kissed his hand, “I’m the responsible one in the group-” Chat laughed and I continued with a frown, “so I decided to not know for my benefit.” 

 

Chat booped my nose, “What benefit?”

 

I kissed him and whispered against his lips, “Knowing I can do that without being embarrassed about it later.”

  
  


Chat left and I sighed as I fell onto my bed. Tikki flew in front of me, “Could I influence you to let him reveal?”

 

I patted her on the head, “Maybe next time, I need sleep.”

 

Tikki chuckled and went to her sleeping spot as I got ready for bed.

 

**_Chat thinks I don’t know who he is but I have figured it out. Having putting Chat’s picture together with him, I can’t believe I was that blind._ **

  
I chuckled, “Looks like I will be embarrassed about that  **tomorrow** ..”


	10. Chapter 10

**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**

 

I looked around the tree as I watched Adrien do a photoshoot in the park. I sighed and turned with my back to the tree, my hand on my heart.  _ Why is my heart racing so much? Adrien can not be Chat Noir, they have a huge difference in personalities.  _ I shook my head and turned back around and took a picture of Adrien with my phone. 

 

“Are you stalking him?” A voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and fell over as I looked up to a chuckling Alya. 

 

I stood up before Adrien could see me and hid me and Alya behind the tree. I put a finger to my lips and shushed Alya, “No I am not.”

 

Alya glared at me confused, “Then why are you hiding?”

 

I realized what it looked like and I shook my head, “Fine I’m stalking him. May you leave me alone so I can?”

 

Alya chuckled, she patted my head and walked away. I sighed and turned to see Adrien moving spots with his photographer. I quickly but quietly followed. I squeaked as I fell over a tree root, I looked up to Adrien talking to the photographer.  _ How did he not hear that? Oh well!  _ I hid behind another tree and listened into the conversation.

 

Adrien sighed, “I apologize for me zoning out. I’ve had a bad day.”

 

The photographer shook his head, “It’s fine, just try to not zone out, okay?”

 

Adrien smiled and nodded as he posed for the next photo.

 

_ I shouldn’t say this but I got to admit that Adrien is cute. Chloe would kill me if she heard me say that. She already hates me because me and Adrien are close. Oh man...if Adrien is actually Chat Noir..Chloe is going to hurt me for sure if I date Adrien.  _ I sighed and whispered to myself as I watched Adrien, “Sometimes you have to hurt others even if you don’t want to.”

 

My hand vibrates and I look down to see a text from Alya.

 

**LADYALYA: You okay?**

 

**Yeah, I’m fine why?**

 

**LADYALYA: There is an akumatized victim in the area. Be careful!**

 

**Thanks for telling me! xoxo**

I gulped as I looked at Adrien then back at the text.  _ I better take care of the akuma before I find out Adrien.  _ I started off to find somewhere to transform, I looked back at Adrien who just finished the photoshoot. I gulped and ran into a dark alley.  **“TIKKI! SPOTS ON!”**

  
  
  


“Pound it!” Chat and I shared a look and smiled. I booped his nose, “Good job today, Chaton.”

 

Chat chuckled, “Thank you, M’Lady.”

 

I threw my yo-yo and smiled back at Chat, “See you soon.” I yo-yoed away and detransformed at home. I groaned and fell onto my bed. I looked at my phone texts which was a lot from Alya.

 

**LADYALYA: Ladybug looks so cool today!**

**LADYALYA: Something’s off about Ladybug and Chat Noir**

**LADYALYA: Do you think they found out each others identities?**

**LADYALYA: MARINETTE THEY FLIRTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

 

I chuckled at the texts,  _ Alya is extremely smart wow.  _ My eyes widened as I got a new text but it’s from a new person this time. “Adrien!?” I fell out of my bed as I looked at it eyes wide.

 

**ADRIEN: Do you want to hang out tonight?**

 

**Sure! What we going to do?**

 

**ADRIEN: Do you want to go see a movie or have a picnic? Your choice.**

 

**How about a picnic, I’ll make and bring food and you bring the other stuff?**

 

**ADRIEN: Alright. Sounds good, see you at 7 at the park?**

 

**Alright!**

 

I smiled and sat on my bed, Tikki flew over confused. “What’s up, Mari?”

 

I looked at her with a huge grin, “I’m going on a date with Adrien!”

 

I got up and ran over to my closet and looked for something to wear, “I could ask him if he’s Chat Noir at the date.”

 

Tikki shook her head, “Don’t make it all about that. Have fun and then ask that when the time is right.”

 

I patted her head and nodded as I grabbed a dress.

 

**_This is going to be awesome. I hope I am correct that he is Chat._ **


	11. Chapter 11

**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

I stared at Marinette with my eyes wide, “Woah…” I whispered.

 

Marinette wore a red off of the shoulders dress that stopped right above her knees. Her hair was in a braided sock bun. She walked over to me with the picnic basket, I was sitting on the blanket I had laid out while waiting for her. She sat down and put the basket in front of us. She chuckled nervously, “Sorry for being late. I was on the phone with Alya while changing and didn’t realise the time.”

 

I shook my head, “Don’t worry about it. You look good.”

 

She giggled,  _ so cute _ , “Thank you. You look good also.”

 

We set out the food with the plates and began eating. I looked at her confused, “You like red huh?”  _ Good job Adrien. She’s Ladybug or course she likes red. _

 

She nodded, “Yes. It’s one of my favorite colors. After pink of course.” She looks out at the Eiffel Tower and smiled, “It’s very pretty at night.”

 

We finished eating and I put the basket beside me and she looked at me confused. I sighed, “You look scared. Do you have something you want to ask?”

 

She stared at me and looked down, “I do but I think it can wait till later.”

 

I put my hand on hers which was in her lap, “Are you sure?”

 

She smiled and looked at me, “Yes.  **I don’t want to ruin this** .”

 

I nervously said, “Neither do I.”

 

She chuckled, “You’re cute.”

 

I rolled my eyes and intertwined our fingers as we held hands, “You’re cuter by far.”

 

She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, “So may I ask how you got this spot empty with no people?”

 

I grinned, “I have my ways.”

 

“Well,” she began as she crawled onto my lap, “That’s good for us.”

 

I looked at her confused, “What do you mean?”

 

She shushes me by kissing me and then whispers in my ear, “Alya revealed you’ve had a crush on me for while now. Don’t worry she revealed it while I was changing since I told her I was going on a date with you.”

 

I grinned, “So you’re bragging about me already? We aren’t even dating yet and you are bragging to Alya about me, hmm?”

 

She faked a gasp, “Dating yet?” She chuckled and booped my nose, “Oh my! Dating Adrien Agreste! Wowie!”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Love your sarcasm, sweetie.”

 

She laughed and got off me. She stood up with a smirk, “Get used to it.” 

 

I stood up and put the blanket in the basket, “Where are we going, little lady?”

 

She shook her head, “No clue but I do not want to go home just yet.”

 

I took her hand, our fingers intertwined, and we walked down the street. We stopped by her parents work and dropped off the basket so we could do more and her parents allowed me to have her out a little longer.

 

She pulled me into a dress shop and she began looking at dresses, she pulled out a pink dress. “Do you think this would look good on me?”

 

I smiled, “Anything would look good on you.”

 

She rolled her eyes and went into a dressing room. I waited outside and I looked at my phone.

 

**NINO: You and Mari doing good?**

 

**Yeah.**

 

**NINO: I can’t believe you actually asked her. Alya was fangirling to me for almost an hour.**

 

I chuckled and texted back.

 

**I can’t believe she said yes.**

 

“Okay, I think this looks good but what do you think?” Marinette stepped out of the room and I put my phone up. The pink dress had a lace top and fluffy bottom.

 

I smiled, “So beautiful.”

She blushed and turned around to look at herself in the mirror, “It’s cheap for the design.” She smiled and looked at me. “I’ll buy this, is that alright?”

 

I chuckled, “Of course that’s fine. I’ll buy it for you.”

 

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, “No, you don’t have to! I have money.”

 

I grinned, “I insist.”

 

She smiled and walked over and kissed my cheek and then went into the dressing room to take it off. Afterwards, we went to the front and I bought it for her. We walked out and she looked extremely happy. She wrapped her arm around mine as we walked. She also leaned against me slightly. 

  
  
  


**Man, I love this girl.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**

 

“Did you ask him?” Tikki nibbled on her cookie as I sat on my bed.

 

I shook my head, “No, I couldn’t.”  _ If only Tikki saw him. He looked so handsome. I really hope he is Chat. I don’t want to cheat on Chat. I’m loyal to Chat but yet here I am? I should have asked Adrien if he is Chat, maybe I wouldn’t be mentally hurting myself for falling in love with him.  _ I smacked my cheeks and shook my head.  _ NO! I can not be in love with Adrien!  _

 

I touched my lips and fell on my bed.  _ But his kisses had to same effect on me as Chat’s kisses. It made me melt.  _ Tikki chuckled and said, “You can have a crush on two people at one time.”

 

I looked at her and shook my head, “What if they are the same people!?”

 

She shrugged and finished her cookie, “Win-Win?”

 

I groaned and threw a pillow at her, which she dodged. “I just hate not knowing.”

 

Tikki stared confused, “Then why didn’t you ask him?”

 

I whined, “I didn’t want to ruin the date!” I shoved my head under my pillow, “My heart was pounding the whole date and I don’t understand! Everytime he spoke my brain melted and my body was weak.”

 

Tikki chuckled, “That’s love.” She sat on my bed and chuckled, “You can’t control love.”

 

I groaned, “Why am I so stupid with love?” I threw my hands up and then slammed them onto my face, “I can flirt with Chat all day but when I’m around Adrien..”

 

Tikki smiled, “You’re behind a mask with Chat so whenever you flirt you know he doesn’t know your real self so it won’t affect your life. With Adrien you don’t have a mask so it will affect your life. Even when you’re Marinette with Chat, he has a mask so it doesn’t really affect you.”

 

I sighed, “I guess you’re right but I wish you were wrong.” I walked over to my trap door and went out it. 

  
  


I put my hands on the railing of the balcony. I sighed and laid my head on my arms.I looked out at the city. “So beautiful..” I whispered and smiled.

 

“Just like you.” I turned to see Chat sitting on the railing,  _ when did he get here? _

 

I walked over and petted him, “Thank you, kitty.”

 

He purred, “I love it when you call me that.”

 

I smiled and kissed his cheek, “You’re so weird.”

 

“So,” Chat jumped down beside me and smiled, “what is a little lady like you doing this late?”

 

I hummed, “I just got back from a date.”

 

“Oh?” Chat put his hand on my head, “Did you have fun?”

 

I nodded, “Yes I did.”

 

Chat chuckled, “Good to hear, may you tell who?”

 

I grabbed his hand and put it on my cheek, “Does it matter right now?”

 

Chat smiled, “You make me want to show you my identity, everytime I see you.”

 

I looked down, “I wish you would…”

 

“What?” Chat said

 

I looked up and shook my head, “Haha! Nevermind!”

  
  
  


**I’m so stupid with love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF PROMOTION:
> 
> My youtube is MaddyDragneelStudio :)


	13. Chapter 13

**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

 

I groaned as I laid down and looked up at the ceiling, “Best night ever.” I rolled over to see Plagg shoving cheese into his mouth.

 

Plagg chuckled, “I think she’s figuring you out, Adrien.” He flew over and sat down beside me as I sat up.

 

“What do you mean?” I picked him and held him in my hands.

 

He shrugged, “She looked nervous about asking something. She never asked and I think she is catching onto you being Chat.”

 

I shook my head, “I highly doubt it. She would have said something.”

 

Plagg sighed, “Her sudden interest in you is what’s bothering me. You better go over their and ask if she knows anything.”

 

I rolled my eyes, “I can tell you now, she doesn’t know.” 

 

Plagg shrugged, “Better to ask.”

 

I sighed, “Plagg, Claws out.”

  
  
  


I caught Marinette talking to herself then we started talking about the date she went on. I smiled as I run my claws through my hair, “I have a small question, Mari.”

 

Marinette turned to me confused, “Hit me.”

 

I chuckled nervously and said, “Do you know my identity?”

 

She smirked, “That depends. I have a suspect.”

 

My eyes widened, “Who?”

 

She booped my nose, “Adrien Agreste.”

 

I grinned, “Buggaboo~”

 

She smiled, “Am I correct?”

 

I shrugged and looked over at Tikki as she flew up onto the balcony, “Not sure. Is she correct Tikki?”

 

Tikki chuckled, “Yes, Marinette.”

 

Marinette stared at me and shook her head, “ **Show me, Kitty** .”

 

I chuckled, “Plagg, Claws in.”


	14. Chapter 14

**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

 

She booped my nose, “Adrien Agreste.”

 

I grinned, “Buggaboo~”

 

She smiled, “Am I correct?”

 

I shrugged and looked over at Tikki as she flew up onto the balcony, “Not sure. Is she correct Tikki?”

 

Tikki chuckled, “Yes, Marinette.”

 

Marinette stared at me and shook her head, “ **Show me, Kitty** .”

 

I chuckled, “Plagg, Claws in.”

  
  


Marinette’s eyes widened as I dropped my transformation. I gave Plagg some camembert and him and Tikki flew down to Mari’s room. “Surprise?” I said with a smile.

 

My smile faded as I saw her begin to cry, I stepped closer and hugged her. She sniffled and hiccuped, “I can’t believe y-you are A-A-Adrien. The man I think I’m f-f-falling in love with!”

 

I patted her head and then looked at her confused, “You’re falling in love with me?”

 

She smiled and chuckled softly, “Of course, you idiot. How could I not fall in love with a man who took me on a date and was the sweetest person in the world?”

 

I smiled, “I was surprised you said yes, honestly.” I held her hands in between us. She looked at me confused and I went down and kissed the top of her hand. “Think of how I felt, finding out my partner in crime is also my crush.” 

 

She gasped, “Y-You have a crush on me?” She looked down at the ground and then laughed, “Now it makes sense why you always stuttered around me.”

 

Our eyes met each other and we both smiled. I whispered, “Before I leave to go home, I want to try something.” I went down and kissed her, she instantly kissed back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. As the kiss ended, I went and whispered in her ear, “I love you.”

 

She smiled and whispered before letting me go, “I love you too, Adrien.”

  
  


I convinced Alya to switch seats with me and she agreed happily. During class, me and Mari held hands. We didn’t want to make it official to everyone until my father agrees. He should agree since he thinks Marinette would be a good fit for me. I looked at Mari and we shared a smile.

  
  
  


**“I knew I would get you to fall for me one day, Chaton.”**


End file.
